User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Leah Colly
Leah Colly is one of the two sister maids Madeline Tosh took in as maids/housekeepers at Mirage University with her younger sister Mary Colly. She has an extremely powerful gift, one which allows her to accelerate any object she touches to near light speed in any direction she desires. She also taught herself firearms of all kinds, as her gift is far too destructive to practice using. Appearance Leah wears a simpler outfit than her sister. A black dress with a white collar. Under it she wears a tan colour leather top, with long sleeves, and a black collar, which pokes up inside the white collar. On her head she wears a black maid headdress and a black leather eye patch over her left eye. Around her waist is a clean white apron, fitting neatly, and covers just under two thirds of her dress from the top of the hips down. Because of what she gets up to, her collar, the very ends of the arms of her black dress, the edges of her apron, and the bottom of her dress, are slightly tattered. She has long, flowing brown hair, and a crimson red eye. She has been commented on as being rather attractive. A trait that helped to many times through her past. Personality Leah knows how to obey orders, as she has been doing all her life, but has a subtle flair of creativity to her that comes through in her unusual battle strategies. She prefers not to get up-close and personal with people, opting to stay in safety and blast them away from afar. She has a very slow and steady attitude, thinking things through, taking in the details, and planning out a strategy before taking action. Because of this, some claim she has the patience of a saint. She's a very diligent maid, her skill in housekeeping is almost unparalleled, as she's able to whip through rooms with ease, leaving each one spotless. However, she's scared of the dark, and won't go into dark places, or even out at night if the lighting isn't high enough. She has something of a "fascination" with explosives, firearms, artillery, and explosions. The bigger, louder, and more destructive it is, the better. This isn't to say she can't snipe in silence, as she respects the purpose of each gun is if it were one of her own allies, and not simply a tool. She's also something of a sadist. She takes some pleasure in inflicting pain, and insulting and belittling others. Her first solution to every problem is usually "blow it up", even in regards to extremely dirty rooms (a strategy she has been known to act out on students rooms before). If she finds people picking on or attempting inappropriate things with her sister, because of her spatial sense, she can easily snipe them from the other side of the school. *'Hobbies': **Shooting **Cleaning **Collecting firearms- and guns of all kinds, including artillery and explosives. *'Likes': **Firearms **Artillery **Explosives **Powers/attacks that go bang **Shooting things **Mary Colly **Shooting things more **Cleaning *'Dislikes': **Weapons/powers/attacks that don't explode or go bang **People that pick on Mary Colly **People going on about being "righteous", "lawful", and/or "just". **Dirty places **The Dark *'Clubs': **None Background WIP. Gift Leah has the gift of being able to instantly accelerate any object she touches to near light speed, in any direction she desires. *Acceleration Inducement *Motion Bestowal Through this gift, Leah has also attained a keen sense of space around her, and this can extend up to miles around her, although the clarity of this sense fades the further out she attempts to sense. Along with this, she gained a power to know the exact mass of anything she desires while touching it with perfect accuracy, an ability crucial to the function of her main power. She also gained other traits to help her know the power and direction of the wind, the humidity, and the temperature, with accuracy, allowing her to make accurate shots with her power. *Conscious Spatial Awareness *Humidity Sense *Mass Sense *Temperature Sense *Wind Sense Skills Leah, through training and development, also possess incredible skill with ranged weapons, explosives, and artillery. She also possesses a keen wit and intellect, and a precision with numbers that acts more like an intuition than intellectual reasoning. *Artillery Proficiency *Enhanced Gunmanship *Enhanced Marksmanship *Enhanced Wits *Explosive Proficiency *Housekeeping Aptitude *Numerical Precision *Ranged Weapon Proficiency Collection Leah has a huge collection of firearms, missile launchers, artillery, tanks, etc, of all kinds hidden somewhere in Mirage University, enough to "arm an entire army." Weaknesses *Her gift is so destructive that she can't just train with it, as the damage she'd cause would be unbelievable. Because of this, she has little experience of using her power, and can't really use it in ever situation. Please note that an object of mass equal to a paperclip becomes an impact with the energy of 60-70 times that of the hiroshima bomb with her power. *Leah is unable to handle enemies attacking her up-close and personal. She has no powers or skills that can fight threats such at this off. She is a ranged fighter, after all. *Leah is completely blind in her left eye, meaning her depth perception is nonexistent. Through training she overcame it to a degree, but it still does affect her in day-to-day life, in new locations, and especially if an enemy is close to her and she's not behind the lens of a gun. *Leah is scared of the dark, meaning she won't go into dark rooms, and won't go into places where the light level isn't high enough, meaning her nigh-time operations are restricted greatly. Trivia *Made for the Mirage University RP on Discord. Feel free to ask for more information! *Page is subject to minor alterations and additions. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet